Dying Shadows
by AstroBlitz x
Summary: The contestants must find who murdered Chris in cold blood. In a large mansion, on a deserted island, where everyone is a suspect, one killer has vowed revenge on many contestants in the cast. The killer has promised they will pay the price for their actions throughout the seasons, and is looking to make the deaths as painful as possible.
1. Everyone is a Suspect

Part 1

It had been three years since Total Drama Revenge of the Island. After two more seasons of torture, the former contestants were invited by Chris for a Total Drama reunion. The reunion would take place in a small, isolated island. In the island was a mansion.

"So why are we here, Chris?" Gwen asked, as she came into the house, holding hands with Duncan. So far, they were the first people to arrive. "You're here for the reunion of course!" Chris replied cheerfully. "No, I mean, a deserted island," Gwen replied. "Oh, you mean this incredibly awesome mansion with lots of food and music?" Chris replied, cheerful. "Never mind, forget I asked," Gwen face-palmed. Chris shrugged.

The next people to arrive were Noah, Cody, Trent, Harold, and Justin. "What's up guys?" Trent said. He looked at Gwen sadly, but shrugged it off once he saw Duncan glaring at him. "We were just wondering why Chris made us go to a deserted island instead of some luxurious resort," Gwen said sarcastically, not noticing Trent's sad stare. "It was out of the budget!" Chris argued.

"You can afford your own island, you have like ten houses, and your own resort, but you can't afford a better place?" Noah asked, cynically. "Ok, shut up guys!" Chris said, losing his patience. DJ, Geoff and Bridgette walked in. Geoff and Bridgette were making out, and DJ waved to everyone and hugged them.

The next people to arrive were Owen, Izzy, and Sierra. "CODYYY!" Sierra squealed, and ran towards her idol. "Help!" Cody said, as people looked at him in pity. Sierra hugged Cody tightly. "This sucks," Cody grumbled.

Heather and Alejandro arrived next. Alejandro earned hateful glares from most people. "If you people are wondering if I'm still with Alejandro, I'm not," Heather snapped. 'She's single again? Now I can make my move!' Harold thought. He approached Heather. "Hello, m'lady," Harold said, bowing. "Shut it, nerd," Heather growled. "You know, considering he's like your only friend, you should treat him well," Noah stated. "I have friends!" Heather growled, "I'm popular!"

Some more people arrived. It was Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Lindsay. "EEE We're at a Total Drama Reunion!" Sadie squealed. Katie nodded, looking somewhat forlorn. "You've been like that the entire ride!" Sadie complained. "I know," Katie replied. Courtney glared at Duncan and Gwen, who were cuddling.

Blaineley, Beth, Eva, and LeShawna arrived. "What's up. Leshawna is in the house!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Oh, great," Heather said sarcastically. "So, is every contestant coming?" Noah asked, referring to the Revenge of the Island contestants. "You bet they are!" Chris said, "And here comes Staci!"

Staci walked through the doorway. "Nice house!" Staci exclaimed. "Err, thanks," Chris said, awkwardly, "Did you know my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invented houses?" Staci said. Everyone groaned. "So we have to listen to a compulsive liar all day?" Duncan complained, before returning to making out with Gwen. Courtney fumed at this.

Next, Dakota, Sam, Mike, and Zoey arrived. Dakota was surprisingly, back to normal. "Hey dudes!" Mike said to the original contestants. Zoey waved shyly at them. She then glared at Heather. Heather glared back.

Dawn arrived, on B's shoulder. After her, Scott arrived. Scott was out of the Drama Chair, and back to normal. "I sense an angry aura around you," Dawn told Zoey. Zoey ignored Dawn. Ann Maria arrived after that. "CHRIS, WHERE'S MY HAIRSPRAY! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!" Ann Maria yelled at Chris. "Oh great, it's Miss Hairspray," Zoey complained. "Nice to see you too, Red," Ann Maria said sarcastically. "Here's your spray, sheesh," Chris said.

Brick, Jo, Lightning, and Cameron arrived next. "Lightning has come to win!" Lightning exclaimed. "What exactly are you going to win?" Jo asked, "WE'RE IN A REUNION IDIOT!" "Lightning's gonna win this reunion!" Lightning stated. Jo shook her head.

"Now that you've all arrived, welcome back!" Chris told the former competitors, "Sit down, and relax! This reunion is meant to be fun!" Some competitors were glaring at each other, from what had happened in the previous seasons. "What exactly are we here for, Mclean?" Gwen snapped. "Well, you see, now that your contracts are over, we want you guys to compete in a brand new reality show, a spinoff of Total Drama!" Chris explained, smirking.

All the former contestants started groaning and complaining. "Our contracts are expired!" Cody yelled. "Yes they are!" Chris said to the runner-up of season 5, "But you see, in this list we have a list of all your dirty little secrets!" Chris said. People gasped. "If you don't sign up for our next show, we will be releasing these secrets, and trust me, some of you guys have very good reasons as to why you don't want these secrets revealed!"

"So you're blackmailing us?" LeShawna spoke up. "Yes, indeed I am!" Chris said. Chef, behind him, chuckled. "He's bluffing, he can't possible have all of our secrets can he?" Mike asked. "Those confessionals, we kept them," Chris said, not explaining any further.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The room was in complete blackness. "Who turned out the light?" Someone asked. "This isn't one of Chris's games is it?" Someone else asked, scared. When the light went back one, Chris was on the floor, with his throat slit. "Chris is dead!" Someone exclaimed. "Someone murdered him!"

People instantly started glaring at one another. "I can deduce that the only person who could have done this is Chef," Noah stated, "Why him?" Cody asked. "Chef wasn't in the room when the lights went out," Noah said. "Let's go check up on Chef," Cody said. Cody, Noah, Mike, Trent, Zoey, and Harold went.

"While those guys check up on Chef, why don't we go check upstairs, for clues," someone told Staci. "Okay!" Staci said, "Did you know my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle invented stairs? Before that, people had no way to get to higher elevations!" Staci exclaimed. The unknown person groaned.

As soon as Staci and the unknown person were upstairs, the person put his hands around Staci's neck, choking her. "I'm sick of your lies! You could never learn to tell the truth could you?" The person asked, "Well, there is one thing that is true that you're probably thinking: you're going to die tonight!" The murderer tightened his hold on Staci's neck. Eventually Staci stopped breathing. The person let her go, and quickly used another set of stairs to go to the first floor.

"Guys, Chef is dead!" Harold exclaimed, once he, Noah, Cody, Zoey, Mike, and Trent had searched for Chef. "Usually in Fan fiction Chris and Chef are the first to die, and the least expected person is the murderer," Sierra said, the gears of her brain shifting. "I got it! Based on statistics on how often someone is the murderer in a Fan Fiction story, the murderer must be…" Sierra was cut off by a gun shot. A mystery person had shot her on the head. The person escaped.

"Let's get him!" Heather said to Alejandro. "I'm too young to die!" Zoey exclaimed, trying to open the main entrance door. It wouldn't budge. "The doors won't move!" Mike exclaimed. Dj started crying. "Ok, we need a head count!" Cody said, "Who was missing when all of this happened?" "I know!" Sam said. "The people who went upstairs were Staci and…" The lights went off. When they turned back on, Sam was dead, with a crowbar on his side, and a note.

The note read:

_Dear Former Contestants of Total Drama,_

_ Killing Chris, Sam, Chef, Sierra and Staci is just the beginning. By the time this is over, only one person will remain, and that is me! You will all pay for what happened over the past two seasons!_

_With love and regards, X_

"SAM!" Dakota cried out in anguish. Zoey went to her side, "I'm so sorry that it happened to him," Zoey said, crying. "The windows are sealed shut!" Jo announced. "Wait, where are Alejandro and Heather?" Cameron asked.

Alejandro and Heather were lost. "Ugh, I can't believe we let the killer get away!" Heather said, "I know right!" Alejandro said. "We've got to be on our toes, we probably shouldn't have gone off on our own like this," Heather said. Footsteps were heard. "Who's there?" Alejandro questioned. "Me," A voice said. "Oh, it's you," Heather said in a sour tone, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest? Hang on a second…" Heather saw an M1911 by the figure's side. "You're the killer aren't you?" Heather asked. "Yes, yes I am," The figure smirked. The killer held out the handgun. He cocked it, and aimed.

With deadly precision, the killer shot both Alejandro in the chest and Heather on the forehead. "Have mercy!" Alejandro wheezed, injured. "I won't, just like how you had no mercy back in season six!" The killer said. He pulled the trigger. The killer quickly wrote down a note, and put it on Alejandro's body.

The rest of the cast heard the gunshots and Alejandro's cried. "Over there!" Noah pointed. "Lightning will not let other people be killed!" Lightning exclaimed. "Wait, don't go!" Jo cried. The lights went off once again as Lightning disappeared into the darkness. "Not this again," Someone whimpered.

Reminder:

Alive: Noah, Cody, Ann Maria, Cameron, Dj, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Courtney, Harold, Dakota, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Jo, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Trent, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Dawn, Tyler, B, Blaineley, Scott

Dead: Chris, Chef, Sierra, Staci, Sam, Heather, Alejandro

Unknown: Lightning

**A/N: The killer may not be who you expect it to be! You may not even expect this person to be the killer! Please review, and tell me who you think the killer is! Also, I am working on Total Drama Fantasy, though I'm having a case of writer's block for challenges. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Planned for Years

Dying Shadows: The Killer Strikes Again

**Reminder:**

**Alive: Noah, Cody, Ann Maria, Cameron, Dj, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Courtney, Harold, Dakota, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Jo, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Trent, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Dawn, Tyler, B, Blaineley, Scott**

**Dead: Chris, Chef, Sierra, Staci, Sam, Heather, Alejandro**

**Unknown: Lightning**

"Not this again," someone whimpered. "Everyone, stay where you are!" someone commanded, "Maybe that way, we can hear the footsteps of whoever is the killer!" Everyone listened. There was muffled screaming, when the lights were turned back on, someone was found dead.

"Mildred is dead!" Jo gasped, pointing to Blaineley's dead body. Blaineley had been put into a chokehold, shown from the marks on her neck, and had been stabbed repeatedly in the stomache. "my god, that's brutal!" Scott commented. They found a not next to Mildred's body.

It read:

_Hello again, my fellow competitors_

_Blaineley was scum. She deserved to die, after what happened to Season 6. More of you will get what you deserve. If you're wondering what I did to the list Chris was holding, well, let me just say some of you truly have some dirty little secrets. By the time I'm done, that list will be destroyed. You will all be dead. By now, the only thing you can do is hope to outlast the others. Fear not, I will make your deaths as painful as I can._

_Love, X_

"My god!" Gwen gasped, "This 'X' person is evil!" "We have to think this through," Cody said rationally, "Who did Blaineley affect in Season 6?" "She affected us all," Zoey replied, holding Mike tightly. "She tortured us all through the season," Noah reminded Cody.

_Flashback_

_Season 6, Day 2_

_"And the person eliminated is…" Chris said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Ezekiel!" "NOO" Ezekiel cried. He turned to Blaineley. "You tortured me this entire challenge, and yet, I get eliminated?" Ezekiel cried. Blaineley smirked evilly._

_Later that day, Heather approached Blaineley. "How'd you do it? You were so close ot being eliminated," Heather said, "in fact, I can't think of any ways that you could NOT have been eliminated, unless the votes were rigged or something." Blaineley smirked. As Heather continued ranting about how hated Blaineley was, Blaineley recalled her evil act of using Ezekiel's fear against him, and blackmailing others into voting with her._

_Day 5_

_"How could you cheat on me?" Dawn cried to Scott. "I didn't cheat! Didn't you see? Blaineley clearly kissed me!" Scott cried. "I saw it!" Dawn cried, "You had your hands up her shirt!" Blaineley smirked, watching this from a distance. Now Scott had a target on his back._

_Day 7_

_"Well, since Noah was knocked out all of the challenge, his team has chosen to eliminate him!" Chris said. "Can you at least tell us who knocked him out?" Courtney yelled. "It wasn't caught on camera," Chris replied, "Whoever did it managed to disable to cameras around, and knocked Noah out." Noah walked off sadly, with Blaineley smiling evilly, hiding a club behind her._

_Day 15,_

_"You are so ELIMINATED!" Heather said to Blaineley. 'I have to find a way to break up Heather's alliance!' Blaineley thought desperately. When the time came, Blaineley was shown rigging the votes. "And the person eliminated is…" Chris paused. "Heather? Even I find this unexpected." Blaineley waved goodbye to Heather as she was sailed away. "NOOOO! Mi Amor!" Alejandro cried._

"Guys, we have to find Lightning!" Brick said, "We can't leave a man behind!" "Why don't you and Jo go?" Noah told them, "Dawn, are you somehow able to tell if someone committed a murder by reading their aura?" Dawn shook her head. "I can tell people's personalities, and judging by most people's, most people here are easily capable of murder." Cody went wide-eyed. "So basically most people here have become sociopaths because of Chris's twisted games," Noah reiterated. "Correct," Dawn said.

"Izzy is no sociopath! Izzy's psychotic!" Izzy declared. "Which is why I'm terrified," Noah said, shaking. Dawn comforted Noah. "Izzy has the most confusing aura," Dawn admitted, "It's a colorful mixture, and it's so complex, while most other's auras are fairly straightforward."

"I say we split up, go in smaller groups to look for whoever is doing this," Someone said.

Meanwhile, Lightning was looking around. "Boy is Lightning lucky he hasn't been found yet!" he commented. He heard a small jingle.

"What a creepy song," he whispered. "I know," A voice behind him said, "I picked it because it reminds me of how small we all are, how we are all part of a bigger game." Lightning turned around, facing a hooded person. "You know what?" The person said, "I'm sick of how you bullied others during our time on Total Drama." Lightning's eyes widened. "I'm sick of how this game turned us all into mindless sociopaths" the person continued. The person reached into their pocket, and took out a knife, "I'm sick of it all!" **[1]** the person lunged at Lightning. Lightning backed out of the way, and punched the figure.

The figure recovered, and slashed towards Lightning. "Lightning can end this!" Lightning growled, "I can kill the murderer!" Lightning declared, speaking in first person. He punched the ground, cracking the wooden floor. The killer slashed Lightning, and Lightning grew infuriated. He punched at the killer, not caring if he injured himself.

Lightning, however, had set off a trap, and spikes from the ceiling landed of him, leaving a bloody mess. The killer grinned in self satisfaction, and laid a note on Lightning's body.

"Jo! I found Lightning!" Brick called to Jo. "Where?" Jo said, then saw Lightning's dead body. "Oh," she said, looking forlorn. "He was a good soldier," Brick said sadly. Jo picked up the note the killer had laid.

_Dear Former Contestants,_

_Lightning was a blast to kill, I admit, he was a tough opponent. I'm out to get the rest of you, the last thing each of you will see is my face! My main reason for writing this letter is to give you this hint._

_AAB[1]GDAODKA[L]DOJOSKSUJIOUTDBIYIPOJDL[4]QUI[2]DOPSKDIS[B]HDS[D]MLMUDHJDJUEH[X]JDSUIUD[I]SOOIIJS[D]KIYGWJAFRFTECBHFAREVENGE_

_Love, X_

"The hint makes no sense!" Jo exclaimed. "Some letters are in brackets, but I can't make sense of this thing!" "I guess that was the point," Brick said, "Maybe one of the other competitors can figure this thing out?" "Izzy!" Jo remarked. "Why her? Maybe Noah can solve it," Brick replied. "Izzy's Insane!" Jo said, "I bet only she can figure something like this out!"

"It's worth a try," Brick said. He and Jo ran off, going to the main living room.

Meanwhile, Cody, Noah, Mike, Zoey, and Justin are looking for clues. "Any ideas as to who the killer may be? Cody asked Noah. "None yet," Noah said, "Any speculations?" Cody shook his head. "Those notes," Mike commented, "Maybe we can figure out who it is based on their hand-writing." "I doubt it," Zoey replied

"Whoever the killer is, their bound to make a mistake," Noah said, "We have to be on the lookout for anything that might give us a lead."

When Brick and Jo arrived, they gasped. There was a foul stench in the air. Jo covered her nose, and so did Brick. They saw strands of orange hair, and a bloody mess, Body parts and blood were all over the wall, the floor, and the ceiling. "Izzy!" Jo gasped. Izzy was barely recognizable. The killer had horribly mutilated her body. "My god, this must have been planned for years!" Jo gasped.

**[1] See if you can figure out what movie this scene was based off of.**

**Reminder:**

**Alive (Possibly): Noah, Cody, Ann Maria, Cameron, Dj, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Courtney, Harold, Dakota, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Jo, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Trent, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Dawn, Tyler, B, Scott**

**Dead: Chris, Chef, Sierra, Staci, Sam, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Lightning, Izzy**

**Unknown: Everyone, except Jo, Brick, Noah, Cody, Mike, Zoey, and Justin (Who are alive)**

**The Killer: Unknown**


	3. Malicious Intent

Part 3

**Reminder:**

**Alive (Possibly): Noah, Cody, Ann Maria, Cameron, Dj, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Courtney, Harold, Dakota, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Jo, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Trent, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Dawn, Tyler, B, Scott**

**Dead: Chris, Chef, Sierra, Staci, Sam, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Lightning, Izzy**

**Unknown: Everyone, except Jo and Brick**

"Oh my god, this must have been planned for years!" Jo gasped. Brick remained solemn. Brick and Jo hadn't interacted with Izzy too much during season 5 and 6, but while she was insane, she was well meaning.

(X)

Meanwhile, Noah, Katie, Mike, Cody, and Zoey had entered the attic. What they saw disturbed them. Two corpses were hanging from their necks. Noah nearly vomited at the smell.

"I don't recognize them, do you guys happen to?" Mike asked quietly. "No, let's leave this place," Zoey replied, gagging.

(X)

"This is one big house," Scott remarked, while walking with Courtney, Anne Maria, and Justin. "You think?" Justin replied sarcastically. "Just admiring it," Scott grumbled. "Any ideas as to who the killer might be?" Courtney asked. "For all we know it could be you," Scott replied, "What are you talking about?" Courtney replied, narrowing her eyes.

"All I'm saying is," Scott began, "We've all got motivation, plus, I've seen how you stare at Gwen and Duncan." "I think it could be Katie, or maybe one of the more quit and innocent contestants," Justin said, "Katie hasn't been herself lately, she stopped admiring me, and seems cynical."

The group was left pondering, when they were interrupted by a very distorted voice. "Hello, my fellow contestants," The voice said through speakers, "It is I, **X**. I would like to congratulate you for making it this far in our new season of Total Drama! I welcome you to **Total Drama: Nemesis**! This game just got personal! The rules are simple. I kill, you all try to survive!" The killer said in a distorted voice. "Let the games begin!"

The voice of the killer shut off, leaving the contestants terrified.

(X)

"I'm confused," Lindsay said, "Is this some sort of movie Chip is making us do?" Tyler face palmed. "Lindsay, this is real! There is a killer our there!" Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Guys, I found some sort of secret entrance!" Owen called to his group, consisting of Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff. Owen revealed that a large mirror could open up. "That must be how the killer travels," Bridgette said aloud.

The group went in, with Owen having some trouble getting in. Once he managed to get in, the group looked around to admire the room. The room was filled with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. They wandered around, looking for clues.

When the group left, disappointed, they saw a hooded figure standing in the hallway. "Who are you?" Geoff asked. "It doesn't matter, what matters is revenge," the figure replied. The figure then charged Geoff. Bridgette screamed as the party animal was pushed into a trap door, along with the figure.

(X)

The figure and Geoff stumbled into the narrow and deep cave that the trap door led them into. The figure landed on Geoff, and pulled out a butcher's knife. The assailant stabbed Geoff through the arm, grinning sadistically under a hood.

"Who are you, show your face!" Geoff said weakly. The figure pushed the party animal to the ground. "Well, it won't hurt if I show you my face," The killer replied, and the killer, who was unhooded, revealed a face Geoff didn't expect. "No way," He said, his eyes growing wide.

The killer, grinning evilly, pulled out a small grenade. "Poisonous gas, don't worry, it won't hurt a bit… It'll hurt a lot."

The killer placed the grenade in a weak Geoff's mouth, and pulled the pin. Geoff began coughing and hacking violently, as the killer walked off in another direction, satisfied. Geoff felt his eyes water, as the gas filled his lungs, and was slowly making its way to his brain. Geoff started to laugh uncontrollably, while the gas started to fill his body.

(X)

"We have to go down there!" Bridgette said, in between sobs. "We can't I'm sorry but he's gone," Tyler said, sadly, as he comforted her.

(X)

Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Sadie, and Sadie all walked together. Katie was forlorn as usual. "You haven't spoken one bit since we got here!" Sadie complained, "What is up with you?" "What's there to talk about?" Katie asked, glumly.

As the group walked down a small hallway, an arm gagged Sadie from behind, and started dragging her. "Sadie? Where are you?" Katie asked, noticing the disappearance of her friend. Trent turned around. "We have to find her!" He exclaimed. They ran towards the banging noise, and were led to a staircase.

"Let's go!" Eva roared. The group followed the killer down the staircase. "No escape now!" Eva roared, as she ran down with the group.

When the group had gone down the stairs, they found nothing. "The killer is gone," Trent muttered, "And so is Sadie."

(X)

The killer had used a secret door to escape Eva's wrath. "Now to kill you," The killer said to a terrified Sadie. The killer looked around to see an oven. They had gone into a kitchen. "Perfect," The assailant said.

The killer grabbed Sadie, and placed her inside the oven. She tried to fight back, but it was no use. "Good-bye," The killer muttered, "You don't even get the honor of seeing my face." Sadie watched, scared out of her wits, seeing the killer close the oven door.

Outside of the oven, the killer set the temperature in the oven to the maximum. The killer heard banging against the door. After a few minutes, the banging had stopped, and the killer turned the oven off. "That was another job well done."

(X)

Leshawna, Gwen, Duncan, and Cameron had searched furthest into the mansion, going as far as the backyard, looking for Beth. "She disappeared!" Harold exclaimed, "While we were walking, Beth wandered off!"

"Hey Leshawna, any luck getting that door open!" Gwen called to her friend. "Nope, it ain't budging," Leshawna replied, struggling. "Great, we can't even leave the house," Gwen said cynically. "We're all doomed!" Cameron cried out. "Relax dweeb, panicking won't get us anywhere," Duncan said. "Duncan, there's a killer out there!" Gwen said sternly, "We can't all stay calm!" "Guys, don't fight," Leshawna told them, "Whatever happens, we have to stick together."

"But when you are all separate, it makes the killing so much more fun," A voice behind them said. The group turned around to see a shadowy person, aiming a gun at them.

**Reminder:**

**Alive : Noah, Cody, Ann Maria, Cameron, Dj, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Courtney, Harold, Dakota, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Jo, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Trent, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Dawn, Tyler, B, Scott**

**Dead: Chris, Chef, Sierra, Staci, Sam, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Lightning, Izzy, Geoff, Sadie**

**Unknown/Missing: Beth**


End file.
